


Snart is Beautiful

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvid, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snape/lockhart - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homage to the rare pair of widely-loved celebrity and widely-hated greasy git</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snart is Beautiful

**Pairing:** Snape/Lockhart  
 **File Size:** 45 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "You're Beautiful"*  
 **Artist:** James Blunt  
 **Summary:** Homage to the rare pair of widely-loved celebrity and widely-hated greasy git  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Snart is Beautiful](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Snockhartfinal.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Snart is Beautiful on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2006/08/01/snart-is-beautiful/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Snockhartfinal.wmv)


End file.
